Electrophysiology data is used in the diagnosis and treatment of cardiac arrhythmias. Electrophysiology data can be gathered and displayed in various ways, including with the use of electrophysiology catheters (both contact and non-contact), patches or other devices containing electrodes placed in contact with the surface of the heart, or reconstruction using electrocardiographic or other means.
Electrophysiology data is used in the diagnosis and treatment of cardiac arrhythmias. Electrophysiology data can be displayed in the form of electroanatomic maps, which spatially depict electrophysiology data on a representation of an organ or a body surface; however, electrophysiology data is used by clinicians treating arrhythmias both in the form of electroanatomic maps and also in other ways, for example by analyzing electrophysiology data generated at certain points.
During complex arrhythmias, cardiac electrical activity can be extremely complex and difficult to analyze and/or interpret using standard signal processing techniques. An example of a complex arrhythmia is atrial fibrillation (or “Afib”), which can involve fast and irregular electrical activity resulting in complex electrograms.